


The Secret Video

by Candy1983



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1983/pseuds/Candy1983
Summary: Someone sent Jason a video to play on movie night and there are two questions on everyone's mind? What's on it and who sent it? Story contains Anita's friend Ronnie Simms; there isn't a tag for her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ok, Jason, start the movie."

"I have to read the note that came with it, first."

"That's fine, Jason."

I sat on Nathaniel's lap and put my legs across Damian's lap. When everyone was situated, Jason stood up in front of the TV. He then took a deep breath and began to read from a white sheet of paper in his hand.

"Hello. I'm glad you are all here. The video you are about to watch is truly one of a kind. I've spent months making it and getting it ready for you to view. Everyone in this room tonight is also in the video at least once. I am also in the video and in this room. I did not put in any sex scenes so don't worry about that. Play the video all the way through as I'll reveal myself in the end. Make sure you have your popcorn and drinks. Enjoy the show. Jason, play the movie now." 

Jason rolled his eyes and pressed play. Jean-Claude motioned for Jason to sit on the floor in front of his chair. As Jason sat down the opening of Gone With the Wind lit up the TV screen.

"Oh, hell no!" Jason yelled. 

"I'm not watching this crap,"Zane complained.

"Turn it off," Caleb growled. 

The screen went black and the white writing that appeared in the middle of it read, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I thought it would be a good joke."

"Yeah," Damian mumbled, "a good joke that almost ended movie night."

I got his attention and blew him a kiss.He smiled and blew a kiss back. We looked back at the screen in time to read the words that appeared.

"This video is all about our music and it's in five different segments. Please don't stop the video because you get embarrassed, Anita and Richard. This is just for fun, so take no offense and enjoy the video. Remember don't stop watching as I'll reveal myself in the end. Now on with the show."

"Caleb, turn off the lamp, please."

"Yes, Nimir-Ra," he said with a grin.

I glared at him as he turned off the lamp beside him. The room went dark and red writing appeared on a black screen.  
"Here we go," Nathaniel whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The red writing on TV read, "Part one shows some of our tender moments together. The music in this part spoke volumes without us saying a word."

My pool appeared on screen as "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts filled the silence. Cherry was wrapped in Zane's arms and they were dancing around the edge of the pool. Zane tripped on the garden hose and they both fell in the pool. The scene ended with them laughing as they broke the surface of the water.

The next scene started with me standing on my back porch leaning on the railing. I was listening to Paula Abdul's "Rush, Rush" when Asher landed behind me and put his arms around me. I was about to scream when he leaned down and whispered in my ear. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him. The scene faded out as he started to rub his teeth over the pulse point in my neck.

Larry and Tammy's image faded in as Brian McKnight's "Back at One" came on. Stars were practically shining in their eyes as they danced their first dance as husband and wife. They glided around the dance floor until Larry stepped on Tammy's foot. At the end of the scene both of them were laughing so hard they were crying.

I appeared next onscreen sitting on my couch crying into a pillow. "When You Say Nothing at All" by Allison Krause was playing on the radio as Jason came in the room and sat down next to me. I threw down the pillow snuggled my face to the curve of his shoulder were it meets the neck. Then he held on to me and rubbed my back as I cried. He kissed the top of my head and I pulled back to look at him. I gave him his favorite look and rubbed my thumb across his bottom lip. He grinned and pulled me into his lap. 

The screen went black and red writing read, "We all know how that ended."

Everyone started to laugh, but fell silent when Jason cleared his throat and I glared at them. All eyes turned back to the TV.

The next scene revealed a man and a woman on a moonlit riverbank. When the couple turned just right I was surprised to see Claudia and Caleb. They were dancing to Jon B's "Pretty Girl". The moonlight was suddenly blocked out and it poured down rain. Claudia made a move to run for cover, but Caleb pulled her back to him. Then they kissed and you could almost see the rain turn to steam as the scene faded out.

Richard's bedroom came into focus with me and him laying on his bed. I was laying on my back looking up at him and he was propped up on his elbow looking down at me. "Please Forgive Me" by Bryan Adams was playing on the radio as Richard's eyes teared up. I wiped a tear that had escaped from his cheek. He gave me a soft kiss before he laid down and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest over his heart. The scene faded out with the sound of his contented sigh.

"No One" by Alicia Keys flowed into the silence. A second later Sylvia and Gwen appeared on a crowded dance floor. They were in an embrace and swaying to the music. They pulled back and smiled at each other. Gwen leaned in for a kiss and Sylvia bit her bottom lip. Gwen gasped and pulled away. Sylvia had a teasing glint in her eyes and a grin on her face. Gwen and Sylvia started to giggle and continued to dance. A very familiar-looking man cut between them and the screen went black.

Clay Walker's "Hypnotize the Moon" came on and I blushed. I remembered this song very well. Jean-Claude's bedroom appeared. He was holding out his hand to me, trying to get me to dance. I was sitting on the edge of the bed and I shook my head "no." He came over and stood in front of me and I looked at the floor. When I finally looked at him he cocked his head to the side and gave me his cute fang smile. I rolled my eyes and took his hand. He lead me in a beautiful dance around his room. As the scene faded out you could see all the love in our eyes. 

"I hate when you use that smile." I grumbled. "You cheated."

Jean-Claude did the smile and chuckled. I couldn't decide if I wanted to drag him to my bed or slap him.

The next image was of Gregory and Violet sitting on the edge of my pool. They had just put their feet in the water when "Stick With You" by the Pussycat Dolls started playing from somewhere in the house. Violet looked over at Gregory with her heart in her eyes and smiled. He smiled back and put his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Gregory looked up at a star-filled sky and grinned as their image disappeared.

"Places I've Never Been" by Mark Wills preceded the image of Damian and me. We were in my back yard lit only by a small fire. I was laying on the grass with my head in his lap. He was running his fingers through my hair. I rubbed his cheek with my hand. He smiled, revealing just a hint of fang (that is sexy as hell) and leaned over me. His hair became a flaming curtain because of the firelight. He sat back up and there was a fresh love bite on my neck. We were smiling at each other as our scene ended.

Keith Urban's "I Wanna Be Your Everything" drifted into the room. Louie and Ronnie were dancing on his back patio. Then Louie reached onto his pocket, knelt down on one knee, and held out a ring to Ronnie. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded "yes." Louie put the ring on her finger, then picked her up and spun around. He put her down and they kissed . 

The screen went black and red writing appeared that read, "Congratulations! It's about time!"

Tanya Tucker's "Little Things" filled the silence. Nathaniel and I both appeared on screen in our dinning room. We were dancing and then Nathaniel decided to change it. He lifted me up a little so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I kissed him and laid my head on his shoulder. Nathaniel resumed dancing until I bit into his neck. The scene faded out as he turned hungry eyes to me and headed for our room.

"I wanna do that again," Nathaniel whispered in my ear.

I smiled and nipped his lip. He grinned and pointed to the TV.

I was surprised when I saw that the next couple was Requiem and Elinore. They were dancing to Peter Cetera's "The Glory of Love" in Elinore's bedroom. She kissed Requiem and smiled at him. He returned the smile and it was the brightest smile I'd ever seen from him. Elinore pulled him to her bed and the scene cut off.

My bedroom appeared and Micah was closing the blinds on our windows. "Raining on Sunday" by Keith Urban was on the radio when Micah climbed in bed behind me. I reached over and turned both our cell phones off. He grinned at me and turned off the lamp. I turned over and he spooned my back. I smiled and closed my eyes. Micah kissed my cheek and laid down. The scene faded out as a little sunlight came in through the blinds. 

"If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys came on as Vivian and Stephen's image lit up the screen. They were in my sunlit backyard under my willow tree. They were laying on a bed of grass and she was looking over at Stephen. He appeared to be asleep. Vivian sat up and leaned down to kiss him. Stephen's eyes flew open and he rolled Vivian under him.

The screen went black and white writing appeared.

The writing read," I hope you enjoyed part one of the video as much as I enjoyed making it. Now on to part two."

"Jason, pause the tape."

He paused the tape and waited by the TV.

"Wow, somebody is very sneaky," Byron said. 

"Tell me about it. I would have swore we were alone," Claudia replied.

"Well, apparently we weren't," I said.

"Someone is really good," Edward said as he looked around at everyone.

"Wait a minute," Damian demanded," Byron and Death weren't in any of those clips."

"Maybe we're in it later," Byron replied," Although, I don't envy the dumbass that recorded Death."

Edward did his creepy chuckle and I just looked at him.

"I do," Richard said. " That means they are really good. Stupid, but good."

"On with the show," Jason mumbled, "I wanna know who it is"

I nodded and he pressed play.


	3. Chapter 3

"Part two shows us dancing and having a good time. Enjoy the moments, I know I did." The purple writing disappeared and the first clip started.  
Nathaniel, Gregory, Jason, Stephen, and Byron appeared on screen in a Guilty Pleasures dressing room. Byron pressed play on the CD player and "Ninja Rap" by Vanilla Ice boomed out. They all started laughing and doing dumb little dances to the music. Jason fell to the floor laughing and one by one the others did, too. They were all still laughing when the scene cut off.

Writing flashed on the screen, "The next one is to remind us even Death can enjoy himself. A rare find, so enjoy it!"

Edward's face appeared onscreen. He was tapping on his Hummer's steering wheel to the beat of AC/DC's "Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheep)". He parked his Hummer and grabbed his stealth rifle from the back seat. He smiled his killing smile and kissed the side of the rifle. Then he turned off the Hummer and jumped out, still humming the song.

"How in the hell did they get that?" Edward demanded. "He or she is very good, I don't even know how the camera was in there."

Gwen and Sylvie's image flashed onto the screen. They were strutting towards each other to the beat of Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl". Then, just before they met in the middle Byron stepped in between them and kissed Sylvie. Gwen spun him around to face her and he kissed her too. The girls pinned him between them and all three of them began to move to the music.

So that was who the guy in their last clip was. We all turned a questioning glance to Byron, Sylvie, and Gwen sitting on the love seat. They ignored us, but I did notice the girls hiding the vampire love bites on their necks. I turned back to the TV before the next clip started.

"Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey filled the silence before Jason's face came into focus. I was standing to his left and Asher was to his right. We were watching Jason do what I call a "body wave" to the beat of the music. He pulled me in front of him and my body moved to follow his. Jason nodded to Asher and he came in behind me. It took him a second but he picked up the rhythm of our bodies and the music. Asher then brought the scene to an abrupt end by sinking his fangs into my neck.

Jean-Claude turned to Asher with a reprimanding look.

"What?!," Asher demanded." They were just showing me how they sexy dance. Ok, so I got distracted, but at least Jason was there."

"My pomme would have been no match for you if you would have lost control again," Jean-Claude replied.

"Don't sell your young wolf short," Asher said. "He could be a dominant; he only acts submissive. He also has a brain; he would have called his master."

Jean-Claude turned his attention back to the TV and so did everyone else.

My bedroom was next on the screen, and Micah was coming out of our bathroom in a towel. He turned on the radio and "Rock My World (Little Country Girl)" by Brooks and Dunn was on. He started to dance to the beat and went to the closet. As he got dressed he continued to shake his ass. He started to two-step, then Nathaniel came in to grab something. Micah turned off the radio, grabbed his keys, and left the room as the scene faded

I looked over at Micah. He was blushing and refused to look at anyone, including me. Lucky for him that my attention went back on the TV.

Purple writing scrolled across the screen and it read, "These two clips are a show for our guys. Enjoy it boys!"

"My Humps" by Black Eyed Peas boomed out as my living room appeared. Cherry, Gwen, and Vivian were dancing and shaking their "lady lumps". Sylvie, Violet, and I sat on the couch laughing and clapping to the beat. The other three jumped onto the coffee table and continued to dance. The table broke and the scene faded out.

The guys were still cat calling as the next song started. I felt faint. I knew what was coming and I couldn't stop it.

It was the same night, only this time we were all dancing. "Disco Inferno" by 50 Cent was the song of choice and we were dancing in pairs. Gwen and Sylvie, Vivian and Violet, and Cherry and me. Jason ran in the room and threw water on us and tried to run back out. Sylvie caught him and shoved him towards me. I grabbed him, and Cherry and I continued to dance with him sandwiched between us. The screen went black.

Writing appeared again and it read, "Jason you lucky SOB. The rest of us would have gotten our asses kicked."

Jason smiled and everyone else either laughed or glared at him.

Jean-Claude's bathroom lit up the screen as "TNT" by AC/DC boomed into the silence. Jean-Claude was in his robe dancing around his bathroom and brushing his hair. At the end of the chorus he turned and gave the mirror his "don't fuck with me" look. He laughed at himself and the scene faded out.

"I knew you had to practice that look," Jason said, laughing, "because it's always perfect."

Jean-Claude smacked the back of Jason's head and glared at everyone else.

Writing appeared that read, "The next two are .... well you be the judge."

The Guilty Pleasures stage with no audience and Adam Lambert's "For Your Entertainment" started the next clip. I waited in the middle of the stage. Fifteen seconds into the song Jason and Nathaniel strutted towards me from opposite sides to the beat. They danced close enough to me that it almost appeared we were touching, Jason to my front and Nathaniel to my back. When the chorus came on Nathaniel whipped his head so that his hair flew around all three of us. The scene ended when Jason and Nathaniel broke the "rules" and decided I was wearing too many clothes.

Rihanna's "S & M" marked the next scene. It was the three of us again on the stage at Guilty Pleasures. Nathaniel was crawling seductively towards me and Jason had him by his hair like a leash. Whenever he got too close I would strike his back with a whip and Jason would pull him away by his hair. Then Jason let him go and strutted towards me to the music. Jason got behind me and Nathaniel started to follow before I let the whip find his back again. He kept trying and I retaliated. After the fifth time Nathaniel knocked us to the floor. He had that "oh, yeah" look on his face when the scene faded out.

"Wow," Ronnie said, smiling. "That was some entertainment."

"So much for helping with practice," I sighed.

"I hope you two don't plan on doing that to customers," Jean-Claude said with a chuckle.

Jason and Nathaniel just laughed and turned back to the screen as the next clip started.

The dance floor at Incubus Dreams lit up the TV. "Don't Cha" by Pussycat Dolls came on as a spot light found Ronnie, Louie, Damian, and me in the crowd. Damian pulled me to him and my body let him take over. Louie and Ronnie did the same, only Ronnie was leading. Ronnie reached a hand to me and we began to dance together. The guys watched and then Louie grabbed my hand as Damian grabbed Ronnie's. We all kept on dancing, and onscreen cat calls urged us on. Several howls ended the clip.

I looked over and Louie was grinning at Richard's evil glare. Ronnie was blushing and Jean-Claude was clapping.

"Ma petite, after the last three clips I think I need to put you on a stage."

"The last one wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have put us in that damn spot light," I growled.

Jean-Claude just laughed and looked away.

Richard's kitchen came into focus and Bon Jovi's "You Give Love a Bad Name" was playing. Richard was sweeping chopped peppers into a pot and nodding to the beat. He spun around and smacked his hanging pots like you would drums. Richard dropped into a perfect side split and popped back up to stir his food. He looked at the door and turned off the radio. The scene faded out as I came in the kitchen .

Larry and Tammy at their wedding reception appeared on screen. Larry walked up to me and Tammy went to Nathaniel. They pulled us to the dance floor and Whitney Houston's "I Just Wanna Dance With Somebody" got the dance going. Larry and I did some of the funniest and weirdest dancing I've ever seen. Nathaniel and Tammy were actually dancing and talking a little. Then we switched partners. Nathaniel grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him as Larry pulled Tammy in for a kiss. Nathaniel looked at the couple and then at me with longing in his eyes. The me onscreen didn't see the look because I was looking over at Micah. When I looked back at Nathaniel his usual smile was back in place. I hugged him and the screen went black.

Writing flashed onto the screen,"That's it for this section. Now on to the next one."

"Pause it, Jason."

Jason paused the tape and looked at Byron, "Well, now that some secrets are out, I can ask a few questions. Byron, how..."

"Not happening, Jason," Byron cut off the question with a smile. "Don't you remember saying a man doesn't kiss and tell?"

"Shit! Why did I ever say that!?"

"How did I miss that?" I asked hugging Nathaniel.

"Because they hid it very...Oh, you mean the look. I didn't want you to see it because you would worry. Then later I obviously changed my mind due to a certain wolf's advice," he answered, smiling.

" I'm so grateful you did. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Ok, on to the next part," Jason announced.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue writing bounced across the screen like a screensaver, "Part three is us using songs to say how we feel."

Katy Perry's "Hot N Cold" came on just before mine and Richard's image appeared. We were on my porch and I was singing to the song in the background.

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes. Yeah, you PMS like a bitch; I would know. And you over think; always speak cryptically. I should know that your no good for me. 'Cause you're hot then your cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in and you're out. You're up and you're down. You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white. We fight, we break up. We kiss, we make up. You don't really wanna stay, no. But you don't really wanna go."

Just as I slammed the door in his face the screen went black. Then "Go, Anita" flashed on screen before the next scene came on. 

Tammy and Larry were next on screen. They were on the band's stage at their wedding reception singing "From this Moment" by Shania Twain and Brian White.

Tammy: "Your the reason I believe in love." 

Larry: "And your the answer to my prayers from up above."

Tammy and Larry: "All we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you. From this moment, as long as I live I will love you. I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment." 

Tammy: "I will love you." 

Larry: "I will love you" 

Tammy: "Long as I live" 

Tammy and Larry: "From this moment on." 

The scene faded out and my bathroom faded in. I was in front the mirror putting on my lipstick and the door behind me opened. Micah came in and met my eyes in the mirror. He smiled and sang along to "Gimmie That Girl" by Joe Nichols that was playing on the radio.

"Hang up that red dress, let down your hair, cancel those reservations, don't need to go no where. As good as your looking right now, girl I bet you're thinkin I'm crazy, There's a side of you that I wanna see, that never ceases to amaze me. Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess. Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest. That's the you that I like best, Gimmie that girl. Gimmie that girl lovin' up on me. Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans, that's the you I wanna see. Gimmie that girl."

He messed up my hair and ran as the next scene flashed onto the screen. Claudia had Caleb pushed back against a wall as she sang Cher's "Just Like Jesse James".

"You think you're so bad. You drive the women folk wild. You shoot them all down with a flash of your perfect smile. Honey, but you met your match tonight. Oh, that's right. You think you'll knock me off my feet 'til I'm flat on the floor. 'Til my heart is cryin' Indian and I'm beggin' for more. So come on, baby. Come on, baby show me what that loaded gun is for."

The scene cut off as Claudia was feeling for Caleb's "loaded gun". Cat calls filled the room until I heard the distinct growl of Caleb's leopard. 

My bubble filled bathtub appeared next with Damian and me in it. He was laying back against the tub and I was laying against him. My back was against his chest with his arms around the front of me. Edwin McCain's "I'll be" came on the radio. 

"This song reminds me of you," I told him.

"How so?"

Then I sang it to him, "The strands in your eyes the color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth.

Damian sang the next part, "And tell me that we belong together. And dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."

The scene faded out and Zane and Cherry appeared on Lunatic Café's small stage. They were singing "Opposites Attract" by Paula Abdul and M.C. Kat for karaoke night..

Cherry: "Baby ain't is something how we lasted this long?" 

Zane: "You and me are proving everyone wrong." 

Cherry: "I don't ever think we'll get our differences hatched." 

Zane: "Don't really matter 'cause we're perfectly matched." 

Cherry: "I take two steps forward.."

Zane: "I take two steps back." 

Cherry and Zane: "We come together 'cause opposites attract. And you know it ain't fiction." 

Zane: "Just a natural fact." 

Cherry and Zane: "We come together 'cause opposites attract." 

The scene cut off and the next one started with Jean-Claude and me in his bed. I was laying on his chest while he sang along to Tim McGraw's "It's Your Love".

"Dancing in the dark, middle of the night. Taking your heart and holding it tight. Emotional touch, touching my skin and asking you to do what you've been doing all over again. It's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in. I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go. It's your love, it just does something to me. It sends a shock right through me. I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under, it's your love."

The scene cut out as my eyes teared up and the next scene started. 

It was somewhere in The Circus of the Damned and Micah, Asher, Damian, Jean-Claude, and Jason were standing in between Richard and Nathaniel. It was obvious that the five middle guys were keeping Richard off Nathaniel as he was telling Richard his opinion of him. Gary Allan's "Man to Man" was playing somewhere in the background.

"We're both men here so why play games why don't we call a spade a spade. Man to man, tell me the truth. Tell me were you ever there when she needed you. Man to man look me in the eye, if you really loved her why'd you make her cry. Man to man, who cheated who. You're the one to blame, tell me it ain't true, man to man. You think all your anger is just to fight. Me, I think it's just your wounded pride. What did you think she was gonna do? She's a real woman not a doormat for you."

From the look the other men's faces they agreed with Nathaniel. The scene cut off and the words "way to tell him" flashed on the screen.

The next scene started with Asher and me in the office at Guilty Pleasures. It was very clear that I was crying and upset. Asher was brushing off my tears with his thumb. Somewhere in the background "It's True" by Backstreet Boys started playing and Asher sang along.

"Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes. Like any other fall out and lose his mind, and I'm sorry for the things that I did for your teardrops over words I said. Can you forgive me and open your heart once again. Oh yes, it's true I mean it from the bottom of my heart. Yeah it's true, without you I would fall apart. Whatever happened I know that I was wrong."

The scene cut off and writing appeared that read," I hope you enjoyed that, Anita, Asher never admits he's wrong."

"That is very true," Asher said laughing. "However, at that time I was wrong enough to admit it. Je t'aime, ma cherie."

I blew him a kiss and said," I love you, too."

My sunlit pool was next on screen with Violet and Gregory in it. Violet was on a full body float laying on her belly. Her head was turned to face Gregory who was in the water hanging onto the side of her float. He was singing Bon Jovi's "Thank You for Loving Me".

"I never knew I had a dream until that dream was you. When I look into your eyes the sky's a different blue. Cross my heart I wear no disguise. If I tried you'd make believe that you believed my lies. Thank you for loving me. For being my eyes, when I couldn't see. For parting my lips, when I couldn't breath. Thank you for loving me."

The scene faded out and Jason's room faded in. I was sitting on the corner of his bed looking pissed off, hurt, and confused. When I wouldn't talk to him, Jason turned on his stereo and came to stand in front of me. When "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden started to play I looked up at him. He smiled and sang along.

"When you feel all alone, and the world has turned it's back on you. Give me a moment please, to tame your wild, wild heart. I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you it's hard to find relief. And people can be so cold. When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore. Let me be the one you call. If you jump I'll break your fall. Lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash, then crash an burn you're not alone."

Jason picked me up and spun me in a circle. I Burt out laughing as the scene faded out.

Writing crossed the screen,"Tell us your secret, Jason. Does it come in a bottle?"

Jason laughed and said, "Sorry guys, it doesn't come in bottles and I'll be keeping my secrets. "  
The writing continued and it read, “Now everyone always thinks that Jason is the all around goofy guy. Think again; he can be serious. This next clip is at least an hour after the previous one. Sorry, Jason, I’m “letting the wolf out of the bag”.”  
Jason's room faded back in. His bed had obviously been used and we both had "that" smile on our face. We were standing at his bedroom door and kissed just before I walked out. Jason walked over and pressed play on his radio and "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 came on. Jason flopped onto his bed and looking at the door he sang along.

"My heart is full and my door's always open, you can come anytime you want. I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved, And she will be loved, And she will be loved, And she will be loved. I know where you hide, alone in your car, know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all, comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls. Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful."

The single tear on his cheek as the scene faded out had me crying along with him. When I looked his way, he looked right back at me. Everyone else in my life wouldn't have or would've been embarrassed. Not Jason. Only two people in that room knew me as well as I know myself. That's Jason and Edward. Using our metaphysical connection I told my wolf to call things would change for the better. He grinned and turned back to the screen.

The next scene started with Louie and Ronnie sitting on my porch steps. "Sometimes" by Britney Spears was playing in the house and Ronnie was singing along.

"It not that I don't want to stay, but every time you come to close I move away. I wanna believe in everything that you say 'cause it sounds so good. But if you really want me move slow. There's things about me, you just have to know. Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide. Sometimes I'm scared of you."

The scene faded on Ronnie crying and very sweet looking kiss. 

Edward and me were next on screen in his Hummer. I thanked him for the ride home, got out, and shut the door. He turned on the radio and "The Hardest Thing" by 98 Degrees came on. He watched me out the windshield as he sang along.

"I've got somewhere else to be, promises to keep. Someone else who loves me, and trusts me fast asleep. I've made up my mind, there is no turning back. She's been good to me and she deserves better than that. It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, to look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you. It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie, to show no emotion when you start to cry. I can't let you see what you mean to me. When my hands are tied and my heart's not free. We're not meant to be."

I looked back at Edward and he looked a mixture of pissed and embarrassed. I was about to say something when a familiar song came on.

Oh, shit," Nathaniel and I said at the same time.

On screen Nathaniel appeared in my kitchen. He was cooking at the stove and singing along to Starship's "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now".

"Looking in your eyes I see a paradise. This world that I found is too good to be true. Standing here beside you, want so much to give you this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you."

I came on screen and jumped up to sit on the counter next to the stove. Nathaniel looked at me as I grinned and sang the woman's part.

"Let them say we're crazy, I don't care about that. Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back. Let the world around us just fall apart, baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart."

We busted out laughing as we heard Zane singing the chorus off key in the other room. I kissed Nathaniel and jumped off the counter. Nathaniel started laughing again as he looked at my ass then at the counter. I looked and joined him laughing as I realized I'd planted my ass in the dough he'd spread out on the counter. The scean faded out on us laughing.  
"Everyone said that was the best bread they'd ever had," Nathaniel said ginning. "Although I get better "bread" every night in bed."

"Watch it," I said blushing, "or there will be no "bread" for you tonight. I'd be happy to sub Jason in your place."

"Yes!" Jason yelled. "Don't stop talking friend of mine cause my luck is changing."

Everyone was still laughing and hooting as the screen showed another scene in my kitchen with Nathaniel, Cherry, Gina, Vivian, and me. Us girls were at the table and Nathaniel was leaving for work. I was watching his ass as he left. The other girls grinned and Cherry pressed a button on her phone. "I won't say I'm in love " by the Cheetah Girls played from the middle of the song. They sang along.

Cherry, Gina, and Vivian: "You keep on denying, who you are and how your feeling. Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up. When ya gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?"

Me: "No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no."

Cherry, Gina, and Vivian: "Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love."

Me: "The scene won't play I won't say I'm in love.

We were laughing as Nathaniel came back for his keys on the counter. The scene ended with him giving us a funny look and walking out.  
The next scene was me standing at my bedroom window looking outside. I could hear Richard laughing and telling Jason and Stephen to hurry up because his wolf needed to run. Then I heard them shifting and Richards wolf howl before the other two. I closed the window and turned away. Then Faith Hill’s “Like We Never Loved at All” came on the radio and I sang along with tears in both my eyes and my voice.

“You never looked so good as you did last night, underneath the city lights.  
There walking with your friend, laughing at the moon, I swear you looked right through me. But I'm still living with your goodbye, and you're just going on with your life. How can you just walk on by, without one tear in your eye? Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me? Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain. Forgetting everything between our rise and fall. Like we never loved at all.”  
Richard up in front of me, bent over and kissed me, then went back to his seat. The next image on screen was Stephen and Vivian. They were laying in a tangle of sheets and blankets right in front of a lit fireplace. Stephen was singing "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. 

"Maybe it's intuition, but somethings you just don't question. Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant, and there it goes, I think I found my best friend. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe, I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life"

The screen went black and writing told us ,"That's it for part three. Are we having fun yet? Keep watching!"

Jason stopped the tape and just stood there. Everyone was now looking around the room at each other with one question on their mind; "who made the tape?". 

"Ten minute break everyone," Micah said,as he rubbed his temples," we all need it."

Everyone scattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later everyone finally settled down. Jason pressed play and walked over to me. Then he sat on the floor in front of the couch that me and Nathaniel sitting on. I wondered why but I didn't ask.

Jason laid his head back, smiled up at me, and said, "I'm tired of getting my head popped by Jean-Claude."

I leaned down, kissed him, and said, "Then stop being a cheeky little wolf."

Pink writing flashed onto the screen and it read, "Part five is all about singing for fun. Once again, enjoy!" 

The first scene revealed Edward and me in his Hummer. He grinned at me and turned up Miranda Lambert's "Gunpowder and Lead" that was playing on the radio.

Then he sang along, "I'm going to show him what a little girls made of, Gunpowder and lead."

I laughed and sang, "His fist is big but my gun's bigger. He'll find out when I pull the trigger."

"Gunpowder and silver is more accurate," Edward said as the scene ended.

"Damn," Edward said. "I don't even know how they keep getting these shots."

Micah, Jason, Nathaniel, and I were next on screen sitting at a western restaurant's table. I got up and left the table as "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk" by Trace Adkins came on the jukebox. They all three watched my ass.

Then they looked at each other, grinned and sang along, "It's so hard not to stare at that honky tonk badonkadonk. Keepin' perfect rhythm, make ya wanna swing along. Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong, and whoo-wee shut my mouth, slap your grandma. There outta be a law; get the Sheriff on the phone. Lord, have mercy, how's she even get them britches on with that honky tonk badonkadonk."

The scene ended with them laughing as I sat back down at the table.

The next image on screen was of Richard and me in my jeep. "You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth" by Meatloaf came on. He turned up the radio and we both said our parts.

Richard: "On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

Me: "Will he offer me his mouth?"

Richard: "Yes."

Me: "Will he offer me his teeth?"

Richard: "Yes."

Me: "Will he offer me his jaws?"

Richard: "Yes."

Me: "Will he offer me his hunger?"

Richard: "Yes."

Me: "Again. Will he offer me his hunger?"

Richard: "Yes."

Me: "And will he starve without me?"

Richard: "Yes."

Me: "And does he love me?"

Richard: "Yes."

Me: "Yes."

Richard: "On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

Me: "Yes."

Richard: "I bet you say that to all the boys."

The scene faded out on us laughing and my living room faded in. The room was empty and silent. Bob Seager's "Old Time Rockin' Roll" filled the silence as Damian, Jason, and Nathaniel slid in with socks on their feet. Besides the socks, all they were wearing was boxers that matched their eyes. Then they all sang along with old Bob.

"Just take those old records off the shelf, I'll sit and listen to 'em by m'self. Today's music ain't got the same soul. I like that old time rock and roll. Don't try to take me to a Disco; you'll never even get me out on the floor. In ten minutes I'll be late for the door. I like that old time rock and roll. Still like that old time rock and roll, that kinda music just soothes the soul. I reminisce about the days of old, with that old time rock and roll."

The scene ended with Jason playing "broom guitar", a backflip from Nathaniel, and Damian dropping down into the splits.

"O-M-G," Ronnie said. "Just, wow."

"I know," I said smiling. "My boys should have done that movie "Risky Business" and given Tom Cruise a run for his money."

All three of them laughed and kissed me. We turned to the screen in time to see Jean-Claude, Asher, and I sitting in the Circus of the Damned's sitting room. We were discussing something when Nathaniel walked in with his new IPhone. He was playing Uncle Kracker's "Follow Me" and was about to turn it off when Asher stopped him. Jean-Claude and Asher surprised us by snapping their fingers to the rhythm. When they started to sing along Nathaniel and I laughed and joined in.

"You don't know how you met me. You don't know why, you can't turn around and say goodbye. All you know is when I'm with you, I make you free and swim through your veins like a fish in the sea. I'm singin' follow me everything is alright. I'll be the one to tuck you in at night, and if you want to leave I can guarantee you won't find nobody else like me."

We were still singing as the scene cut out and the "chill out" room at Guilty Pleasures appeared. Nathaniel, Byron, Stephen, Gregory, and Jason were cutting loose and having fun. They were all dancing around and singing along to Adam Lambert's "If I Had You".

"So I got my boots on. Got the right amount of leather, and I'm doing me up with a black colored liner, and I'm working my strut, but I know it don't matter. All we need in this world is some love. There's a thin line between the dark side, and the light side. Baby, tonight it's a struggle. Gotta rumble, trying to find it. But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need. "

The screen went black and writing appeared that said, "The next two clips are from before any of us met Anita or Ronnie. The clips are after the men in their life let them down."

"F.U.R.B" by Frankee came on as Ronnie's living room appeared. Ronnie and I were drinking wine, dancing, and singing along.

"You thought you could really make me moan. I had better sex all alone. I had to turn to your friend. Now you want me to come back, you must be smokin' crack. I'm goin' else where and that's a fact. Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud. Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud. Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back. Well guess what yo, your sex was wack."

The scene cut off and flipped to the next. Everything was the same except the song and how much wine we'd had. "Single Ladies ( Put a ring on it)" by Beyonće was the song and we were very drunk this time. 

"I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans. Acting up, drink in my cup, I can care less what you think. I need no permission, did I mention don't pay him any attention. Cuz you've had your turn and now you gone learn what it really feels like to miss me. Cuz if you liked it; then you should have put a ring on it."

The clip ended and writing appeared that read, "Go Girls! You tell those idiots." 

I could feel all eyes on either Ronnie or me. I felt the blush running up my neck to my face. 

Jason looked back and ginned at me, but said nothing. Smart wolf. Then we all turned back to the T.V.

"The next clip was for a bet. In a nutshell, Jason said Death could sing something by The Temptations and Nathaniel said he couldn't. Here's the result." 

Nathaniel, Jason, and Edward appeared standing in my kitchen. Jason put a CD on and "Ain't Too Proud to Beg" by The Temptations filled the room. To my surprise and everyone else's Edward started singing along...and he was good.

"I know you wanna leave me, but I refuse to let you go. If I have to beg, plead for your sympathy; I don't mind 'cause you mean that much to me. Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin'. Please don't leave me, girl. Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby. Please don't leave me, girl." 

Jason stopped the CD and held out his hand to Nathaniel. Nathaniel pulled out his wallet and gave Jason his winnings. The scene ended and writing appeared again.

"Next three clips are from girls night. Enjoy!"

Pink's "U & UR Hand" came on as my living room appeared. Claudia, Cherry, Sylvie, Gwen, Vivian, Elinore, Tammy, Violet, Ronnie, and I were dancing around and acting a fool. However, Vivian, Sylvie, Claudia and Ronnie were the only ones singing and dancing on my couch.

"I'm not here for your entertainment. You don't really want to mess with me tonight. Just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life. Cause you know it is over before it began. Keep your drink just give me the money. It's just you and your hand tonight."

The scene flipped to the next and "Man! I Feel Like a Woman!" by Shania Twain came on and everyone was still acting a fool. This one sucked for me, because Violet, Tammy and I were the only three to look like idiots by singing along and dancing on the new coffee table.

"The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and... Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts, short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doing it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction. Color my hair, do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!"

The scene cut off and the next one started. Cher's "Shoop Shoop" was the next song and Elinore, Cherry, and Gwen were singing it. The rest of us sat and watched them sing it clapping to the beat.

Elinore: "Does he love me? I want to know, how can I tell if he loves me so?" 

Gwen: "Is it in his eyes?"

Elinore: "Oh no, you'll be deceived."

Cherry: "Is it in his eyes? 

Elinore: "Oh no he'll make believe. If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss.

Gwen and Cherry: "That's where it is!"

Gwen: "Is it in his face?"

Elinore: "Oh no, that's just his charm."

Cherry: "In his warm embrace?"

Elinore: "Oh no, that's just his arms. If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss."

The screen went black and writing scrolled across that read, "Good job, ladies."

Next on screen was my kitchen with Nathaniel at the counter and Jason at the table. Jason was putting a CD in the radio and Nathaniel kneading dough. They both started laughing as "Buttermilk Biscuits" by Sir-Mix-A-Lot came on and they sang along.

"We're from L.A. to the Carolinas. Dip them suckers in Aunt Jemima. Don't make a difference what food you make, use buttermilk biscuits to clean your plate. You eat 'em in the morn', you eat 'em at night. Kentucky Fried Chicken makes the suckers just right. I eat 'em with jelly it's my favorite deli. Wrapped and sealed by a freak named Shelley."

Every one was laughing as the scene flipped to another. This was Caleb and Zane at Lunatic Cafe on karaoke night. They were singing Big and Rich's "Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)". The crowd was loving it.

"Well,I don't give a dang about nothing I'm singing and bling blinging while the girls are drinking long necks down! And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy or my Chevrolet for your Escalade or your freak parade. I'm the only John Wayne left in this town. And I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise, cause the girls they are so pretty. Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy, and the girls say save a horse, ride a cowboy."

On screen cat calls and howls sounded before the screen went black. Then writing appeared once again on screen.

The writing read, "Since there is only on section left, I will give you a few hints as to who I am. The first hint is; I am a vampire. Second hint is; I do not live with Anita. Third hint; I have access to Anita's camera. Fourth and last hint; I'm not part of a trimvate. I'll give you two minutes before the video continues. A whistle will mark the beginning and end of your time."

A whistle sounded but the hints stayed for us to see.

"Well, we know it's a vamp," Edward said.

"Yeah," Claudia said," The Vamps here are Jean-Claude, Asher, Damian, Byron, Requiem, and Elinore."

"Second hint takes Damian out the list," Jason said. "Then the fourth hint takes Jean-Claude out."

"That leaves Elinore, Byron, Requiem,and Asher," I said. "They all have access to my camera."

The whistle sounded marking our two minutes.

Then writing crossed the screen that read, " Times up on with the show!"


	6. Chapter 6

Yellow writing flashed across the screen, "The final part is us caught in those private little moments when we thought we were alone singing along to our music. Here we go!"

The words faded out and Damian's room faded in. Dressed only in his green boxers he was jumping up and down on the bed. His blood red hair was flying around his face to the beat of "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down as he sang along.

"You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep. You took for granted all the times I never let you down. You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground. If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite."

The scene cut off and a dressing room at Guilty Pleasures took it's place. Requiem was dancing around in one of his stage costumes. He was singing along to Queen's "Somebody to Love".

"I work hard every day of my life. I work till I ache my bones. At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own. I get down on my knees and I start to pray till the tears run down from my eyes. Lord, somebody. Can anybody find me somebody to love? "

The scene didn't even fade out and another dressing room flashed on the screen. Nathaniel was taking off his stage costume or should I say stripping it off. He was singing and moving his body seductively to the beat of "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake.

"I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think it's special what's behind your back , so turn around and I'll pick up the slack. Dirty babe. You see these shackles, baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way."

The scene faded out and appeared to fade back in again. Then I heard Rihanna's "S&M" and Nathaniel's costume was different. His body was again following the song's beat and he sang along.

"Feels so good being bad. There's no way I'm turning back. Now the pain is my pleasure, cause nothing could measure. Love is great, love is fine. Out the box, out of line. The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more. ‘Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me."

The screen went black and then lit up again with Richard's bedroom. He was facing away from the camera and throwing darts at his closet door where I knew hung a dart board. He was singing along to " Brokenheartsville" by Joe Nichols.

"He wore that cowboy hat to cover up his horns. Sweet talkin' forked tongue had a tempting charm. Before I turned around that girl was gone. All I can say is bartender pour me something strong. Here's to the past,they can kiss my glass. I hope she's happy with him. Here's to the girl who wrecked my world; that angel that did me in. I think the devil drives a Coup de Ville. I watched him drive away over the hill. Not against her will and I've got time to kill down in Brokenheartsville."

Richard turned off his radio and left the room. Now that he wasn't blocking the dart board; we could all see a picture of Jean-Claude stuck to it. We all looked at Richard.

"What?! That was a long time ago. Like when we first split up I think."

We all turned back to the screen to see the Circus of the Damned's employee parking lot. Claudia was using a bat to beat the hell out of someone's blue escalade with a cookie monster bumper sticker. Carrie Underwood's "Before he Cheats" was playing in the background and Claudia was singing along.

"Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo. And he don't know.. That I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats. I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights. Slashed a hole in all 4 tires and maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

Without even a pause the next scene came on. Jason was in my bedroom with a blue towel around his waist. He had that "I'm sexy and I know it" grin on his face as he danced around and sang along to Chris Cagle's "Chicks dig it."

"Black top road, learner permit. Thought I was Earnhardt driving' fast, but I didn't see the ditch. Took out a mailbox, then a fence and then a barn. The police came and called my father, but I met the farmer's daughter. And when the judge asked me why I did it, he threw the book at me when I told him 'Cause the chicks dig it."

The scene faded out when he turned to the doorway to see Nathaniel laughing at him. My face faded into view. I was driving and tapping the wheel in time to the music. I was singing along to "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks.

"Yesterday I cried, you must have been relieved to see the softer side. I can understand how you'd be so confused, I don't envy you. I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one. I'm a bitch, I'm a lover. I'm a child, I'm a mother. I'm a sinner, I'm a saint. I do not feel ashamed. I'm your hell, I'm your dream. I'm nothing in between. You know you wouldn't want it any other way. So take me as I am. This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man."

The screen flipped to my steam filled bathroom. Micah was in the shower singing "The Joker" by The Steve Miller Band.

"You're the cutest thing that I ever did see. I really love your peaches wanna shake your tree. Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time. Ooo-weee, baby, I'll sure show you a good time. ‘Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner. I play my music in the sun."

The screen went black as Micah flipped open the shower curtain; like he had heard something. Asher's face lit up the screen. He was looking into the mirror in Jean-Claude's bathroom. He was rubbing the scarred side of his face and ironically he was singing along to Papa Roach's "Scars".

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much and my scars remind me that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel. Drunk and I'm feeling down and I just wanna be alone. I'm pissed cause you came around. Why don't you just go home? ‘Cause you channel all your pain and I can't help you fix yourself. You're making me insane."

As Asher turned away from the mirror the scene faded into the next one. Cherry was in the kitchen dancing around the counter. She had the broom and was using it as a microphone to sing along to Pink's "You Make Me Sick".

"He got closer to me...it started gettin' deep, He had me in a zone when he started to show me things I never saw before. Baby was smooth but I knew it was game. Hell-of-a-cool but you men are the sameThe way he licked his lips and touched my hips I knew that he was slick. You make me sick, I want you and I'm hatin' it. Got me lit like a candlestick, Get too hot when you touch the tip. I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip. And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit. Can't get enough of it you got me goin' again. Baby, you got me goin' again. You make me sick."

Zane came into the room and the scene switched to Jean-Claude's office at Guilty Pleasures. He was sitting on his desk tapping his hands and nodding his head to the beat and singing to George Thorogood's "Bad to the Bone"

"I broke a thousand hearts before I met you. I'll break a thousand more, baby before I am through. I wanna be yours, pretty baby, yours and yours alone. I'm here to tell ya honey. That I'm bad to the bone."

He turned off the radio when someone knocked on the door and the scene cut out. My swimming pool lit up the screen for the next scene. Zane was laying back on float with his eyes closed. He was singing along to "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. Don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing."

Jason cannon balled into the right next to Zane causing him to tip over. Zane came up cussing and threatening Jason with bodily harm as the scene cut off.

Vivian and Stephen's bedroom was next on screen. Vivian was wearing a red teddy and pair of heels to match. She was dancing provocatively and singing along to "Red Light Special" by TLC.

"I know that you want me I can see it in your eyes. You might as well be honest 'cause the body never lies. Tell me your secrets and I'll, I'll tell you mine. I'm feeling quite sexy and I want you for tonight. If I move too fast just let me know ‘cause it means you move too slow. I like some excitement and I like a man that goes. Baby, it's yours, all yours if you want it tonight. I'll give you the red light special all through the night."

The scene cut off as Stephen came in the room and his jaw dropped.

"That's it for the video clips everyone. Did you figure out who I am? Your only clue is to look around the room and see who is missing."

I looked and there were two people missing and it wasn't who I expected.

"Elinore and Requiem," Jason said.

They both came on screen smiling and Elinore said," I hope there are no hard feelings as it was only meant to bring us together for a few laughs."

"Now," Requiem said, "I know you guys want to know how we got the clips. Most of the clips we got from Anita's camera being left on; like the clips of Death for example. Some are from surveillance cameras at the Circus and Guilty Pleasures; like Anita's stage show. Others we got from people just leaving their own cameras on; like Richard. We also had two accomplices, though they didn't know it at the time. Jason and Nathaniel love to play with the cameras a little too much. They also like to leave it on and laying around on purpose to catch clips like you just saw."

"Well that's it," Elinore said." We hope you enjoyed the video."

"Who knows, maybe the next one we will all be involved with making it," Requiem said smiling as the screen went black.

That's it, I so was selling my camera.


End file.
